


A Proper Apology

by Kairosclerosis



Series: Burning Hearts [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Apology Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Jobs, Gun Blowjob, Gun Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, With a gun???, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairosclerosis/pseuds/Kairosclerosis
Summary: Charles tries his best to apologize to Sam.





	A Proper Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place sometime during/after part two of my Burning Hearts series. You can read it as a standalone, but it might make more sense with the other parts. 
> 
> This was fun to write because Sam and Charles step out of their comfort zones here and switch their "typical" roles. I don't think anyone is truly just a top or a bottom, so I like to mix I think up every once in a while. 
> 
> Anyways, here's Charles being creative with his apologizing.

The metal was cold on his tongue, so cold that at first Charles had pulled away. But Sam had thrust the barrel of the gun further into the heat of his mouth when he tried to, and the unusual show of dominance from his boyfriend had Charles melting, submitting. 

"That's right. Suck on it, like the bitch you are." Sam's eyes were dark, pupils blown in a way that Charles had never seen before. It sent blood pulsing to his already pathetically hard dick, trapped between his legs as he kneeled beneath his boyfriend. Sam looked like a fucking demon, perched on the side of the bed as he glared down at his Charlie. 

"How can I make it up to you, Sammy? I don't know how to make this better, baby, please tell me." 

The arsonist got up from the bed, barely looking at him, and went straight for the gun on the table. A shiver ran down Charles' spine when he turned back, eyes calculating, and licked his lips. 

It hasn't taken much to convince the mafia boss to suck on his own gun like a slut, really. Charles had become a bit of an adrenaline junky over the years, and the danger, the humiliation, plus the added bonus of earning Sam's forgiveness? It wasn't something he could say no to. 

Sam pushed the gun more insistently, making Charles take more of it into his mouth, into his throat. His lips were stretched obscenely around the barrel, plump, cocksucking lips, and drool was dripping off of the metal. The two men were holding intense eye contact as Sam just kept pushing, making Charles swallow down his reservations until the handle was pressed up against his nose. 

And then his boyfriend started thrusting, in and out of his mouth, and Charles let out a moan that just sounded absolutely wrecked. Sam laughed, low and deadly, and ground his foot down onto Charles' boner, enticing a broken whimper from the man. 

And then he switched off the safety.

The sound echoed through the room and the two froze, stuck in a picturesque image of a slut and his owner for just a second. Then Charles slowly bobbed his head, taking more of the gun, his heart beating so fast that all he could hear was his own blood pulsing in his ears. "Fuck," Sam whispered, and pulled the trigger. 

Charles pulled back instinctively, not realizing that nothing had happened until he heard a quiet chuckle from the other man. "I didn't load it," Sam said playfully, and Charles moaned, falling forward to rest his adrenaline-flooded body against his boyfriend's leg. 

Sam ground his boot into Charles' crotch again and the man couldn't help but thrust up, overwhelmed by how hard he was, how much he wanted to just cum. 

"Uh uh," the arsonist scolded, pulling the other man up and onto the bed. "If you want to cum it's going to be inside of me, bitch."

Well, Charles could live with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments/kudos if you want more of this series! I'm not planning on extending it, but if anyone has ideas on scenes they want to see, or drabbles, comment below and maybe I'll write it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
